Gods of Death
by Akire Chan
Summary: Hayami has been broughten to Japan 2 and is destined to save it, get ready for chapter 2! Please review and enjoy! ^^
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer:These are my own characters, i made them up.   
I put them in the anime section because i draw these characters anime style.   
the fic just seems to fit in with the anime genre  
The Gods of Death  
bah.. this'll be a much short chapter, so if you actually like it, just be patient.  
Chapter 1  
Hayami walked down the street quietly, his black trenchcoat trailing behind him taking in all the snow.   
He walked along, lonley as ever the snow falling against his soft white face.   
Hayami wore black, as much as he could. He had a wallet chain hanging to his knees that mostly got in his way.   
His black fingernailed fingers were gripped onto his schoolbag. He yawned because he was tired after his energetic day of highschool.  
He walked into his house looking down onto his mother, who was out cold taking a nap. He fixed himself some tea and he sat on the porch of his apartment watching snow fall.  
Later that night before he had gone to sleep he had a strange feeling, as if something weren't right. He then fell to the ground as if he has been punched in his gut.  
He began to feel intense pain and then he went unconsious unaware of what was to happen to him in the future. He woke up, in a place he had never seen before.  
It was still snowing, but he felt like it still wasn't where he was supposed to be. He spun around and he was staringat a beautiful palace.   
It gleamed of silver and gold and it looked like a samurai house of Akihabara (city in Japan). "what the-?" Hayami ended up speechless of this palace.   
it had a beauty Hayami had never felt before. He had no choice left but to walk into it. He then was greeted by a tall, thin cat lady sitting on a beautiful gold thrown.  
"We've been expecting you..." said the cat lady. "i am queen Mihososhi, you are in a world totally different from yours. So i can cut this short, and you can get down to your buisness...."  
Mihososhi had said looking down onto him. "well, i'll have to make this speach long..." Mihososhi sighed. "You are in Japan 2...Japan 2 is just like your Japan, except everything you have dreamt of exsists."  
"Demons, dragons, knights, magic, and any legend you have dreamed of in Japan exsists in Japan 2. and much more...Japan 2 exsists in a whole other dimension"   
Hayami had been astonished at thiS. Demons? legends? they've been expecting me? "ah... i see your wondering how we've been expecting you n such..It happens, we bring humans here often."  
She paused and then began to talk again, "Long ago, a foolish soul went to the Shrine House of Demons and opened it. The shrine had released evil and bad things upon Japan 2, so the gods, apparently pissed, dawned an apocalypse onto Japan 2.   
The royal dynasty had broughten your father to Japan 2. We had brought him only because he had proven that he was able to use magic.  
He had great potential and he could've been able to wipe out Japan 2 with one swipe of his sword...We used him to fight to the death with the demon masters, Our Gods"   
Mihososhi seemed saddened by having to say this. "He lost, he nearly killed all the gods, but he died. The gods are now back to life and are preparing for the hour of our death."   
So.. this is why i don't have a father Hayami thought. Mihososhi began to speak again,"We have been monitoring you, and we have learned your magic potential exceeds your fathers. So therefore, your destiny is to save Japan 2."  
Hayami clearly understood everything so he thought he had to embrace his destiny, "I have no other choice to accept, it is my destiny..." Hayami said to Mihoshi. "Gaurds, bring in the sword of Xian." Misoshi commanded to the two people next to her.  
The two buff gaurds went to a side door and came back walking to Hayami carrying a wide long sword with a gold handle embrodded with a dragon face with two jewels as eyes.  
Hayami took the sword and suddenly he felt a huge surge going through his body he could feel his magic, he could feel what potential he had, but then he looked onto his chest, and to his arms, he was on fire!   
Samurai armor appeared over his body, it had steel shoulder pads, and gloves that cut off at the fingers. the sword floated from his hands and into its sheath. "now go off on your journey..."Mihososhi said in tears of happiness watching him.  
Hayami left the palace and set out on a journey that he had taken in so unexpectedly... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer n crap: these are characters I made, so do NOT take them, they aren't from any company, this fic just seems to fit in with the anime genre, enjoy! ~_^  
  
Gods of Death- Chapter 2-The First God  
Hayami, walking along a path heard a ruffling in the bushes and then he is smacked in the head by a flying god minion.  
The god minion was carrying a rusted dagger and had oily hair, it looked like a dwarf troll. Then three more come out and stand next to him in a fighting position.  
he jumped pointing their daggers to him but Hayami just jumped in the air dodging them. He lands on a tree and they continue to fly at him.  
He whips his sword from it's sheath and stuck it through one of the mininion's chest, blood ran down his sword and his heart went popping out on the other side.   
Hayami kicked him and and dodged the other minions that were flying at him. He jumps in the air and he fires huge blasts of fire at the demons that send them up in flames screaming in agony.  
As he flies past the last surviving minion, beheading him leaving a trail of blood and a head on the ground.  
Hayami stuck his sword into it's sheath and came up to a sign that read "Tokyo 2" he followed the trail and he came to a place to rest. "I'm never gonna lead a normal life again" he sighed as he lied down and fell asleep.  
The next morning Hayami woke to a loud crash and the screams of townspeople. He looked out the window and saw the same minions he had fought the other day crushing houses. But the other thing he saw hadn't compared weak to the minions.  
It was a huge beast, It looked like it was made of jelly but it was destroying things with huge, pillar sized lightning bolts. "Crap... it must be a god!" Hayami said as he grabbed his sword and hopped out his window.  
He landed the blade of his sword through some minions, chopping them in half watching blood splatter. He spun around, sending a huge wave of fire that sent demons flying and writhing of pain and agony.  
He continues to behead, hack, and beat the minions to death until he had been blasted by something the sent him flying and screaming in pain.  
Hayami stumbles up holding his schorched arm looking at the huge beast. he jumps in the air and begins to go and land his blade through the god and incinerating mixing the slash with fire.  
but instead he is smacked away with the god's forearm and hits the ground, literally smoking as if on fire. He stumbles up a again and he yells in rage. "YAAAARRRRGGH!!!" he points his sword to the head of the beast and sends a huge beam of fire of it.  
It goes through the jelly god and it seems like he is unaffected, but unexpectedly the god implodes from the inside with it's peices falling to the ground like streaming fireworks.  
Hayami falls over fainted, with a busted lip, and a forehead wide open.  
He wakes up with bandages around his head and a bandaid on his lip. The pain he experienced was completley gone. He sat up looking around for somebody, then the door of the room he was in opened and a lady stepped in.  
"You're awake..." she said, brushing her hair back behind her ears, "we thank you for destroying the god. I am Uruwashii...We found your body and brought it here so you could continue you're journey, we used magic herbs on your wounds. We hope you feel better...."  
Hayami did a half bow and and jumped out of his bed. He put his boots on, grabbed his sword and began to walk out the door, eating while thanking the people. "Wait.. take him with you..." The lady pulled a young man with red eyes, green hair, and a height a bit smaller than Hayami. Along with the same white skin color.  
"he's Akire, he's able to use magic spells and he's a great warrior... he an help you because he knows his way around Japan 2." she kissed the boy and they went off conversing and getting to know each other.   
  
End o' chapter 2  
  
hope all my "fans" are beginning to like this series... ^^;;; i'll be able to pump out chapter 3-4 today maybe...  



End file.
